vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Satan (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Shin Megami Tensei II= |-|Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse= Summary Satan, The Ancient Angel, is the most powerful of YHVH's servants, acting as God's Judge and Executioner. Sharing his Creator's ruthless attitude and black and white outlook on morality, and desiring nothing more than to enforce Law onto humans, he stands firmly against Lucifer, being the Fallen Archangel's sworn adversary. Due to his role, he often acts as one of the player's last challenges in the Shin Megami Tensei games he appears. Although playing the same established role as God's Judge and Arbiter, Satan's origins and personality shifted considerably in Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse. In spite of his previous incarnations being portrayed as a separate being from Lucifer, Apocalypse depicts Satan as being the true leader of the Monotheism faction, having split his essence into Lucifer and Merkabah under YHVH's commands in order to perpetuate human suffering through the endless war between Law and Chaos – In contrast to his previous appearances, who possess a Black and White view on morality and desire to enforce Law upon humans like his Creator, Satan is portrayed as a neutral and reasonable figure in Apocalypse, being completely willing to help the cast in their goal of dethroning God, even when knowing the death of his Creator will mean his own Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 1-C | 1-C Name: Satan, The Ancient Angel, The Arbiter, The Angel of Judgement, Zayin, Seth Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Genderless. Assumes a Male figure in his humanoid form Age: Inapplicable. Exists beyond time Classification: Demon. Angel, Herald / Godly Spirit, The Judge of God, Avatar of YHVH | Primordial Angel, Original Form of Lucifer and Merkabah Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can be instantly resurrected by YHVH's will ad-infinitum, and will return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely upon death), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Satan is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demons of Satan's caliber are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Magic Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy – Superior to Kagutsuchi, who reincarnated the population of the entire world after they were erased from existence or turned into wandering spirits), Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Absorption, Life and Death Manipulation (Capable of instantly killing comparable entities through the act of pointing at their direction, while completely bypassing both magical and innate resistances), Mind Manipulation (Superior to angels who can completely brainwash most of the population of entire planets by singing, and erase the very idea of fight and conflict of the minds of all humans), Telepathy, Teleportation, Poison Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can completely negate all statistics amplifications from all foes with Dekaja, and cast Futility, which dispels all resistance bonus from Auto Skills and Karma Rings), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Scaling from far weaker characters who are capable of fully controlling and administrating all concepts that comprise the Multiverse and define it's past, present and future, as if they were nothing more than computer data. Capable of destroying the Expanse, a higher realm of conceptual nature created by the thoughts of humanity), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than Satan can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the Information that comprises reality), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Durability Negation (Can leave comparable enemies at the brink of death, ignoring all durability and resistances), Healing (Can cast Diarahan, which completely restores his own vitality or that of his allies), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Lightning, Ice and Wind Manipulation), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase his own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone stronger than him into his equal or a weakling), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks that bypass all magical and innate resistances), Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Large Size (Type 1), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Low Complex Multiverse level (Satan is the most powerful servant of God and His primary aspect who stands above all others as the one closest to His glory, being absolutely feared and taken extremely seriously by Lucifer, who is unconfident that he can take on Satan in a battle and noting that he might die against him. Is always the last obstacle faced before YHVH Himself, and a copy of him managed to do battle with the end-game cast of Digital Devil Saga 2) | Complex Multiverse level (Is the last obstacle in YHVH's Universe, fought immediately before God himself while considering all of it to be a mere test. Assisted Nanashi and Flynn with slaying YHVH in the Massacre Route) Speed: Immeasurable. Omnipresent across Space and Time (Demons of Satan's caliber are eternal beings who exist simultaneously throughout all of time, and killing them in the present moment is simply killing their past self and not their entirety) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Low Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal (Capable of traveling to the non-euclidean space that houses YHVH's Throne, which is a higher-dimensional space "more vague and more infinite" than everything else before it) Standard Equipment: The Megido Ark Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Powerful demons of Satan's level perceive time unlinearly, existing throughout its entirety and seeing the flow of time from the beginning to the end and vice-versa Weaknesses: Once he has accomplished his mission, he will crumble to dust Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'God’s Judgement:' Satan points at his foe, imposing upon them God’s unshakeable judgment and killing them instantly, bypassing all resistances. *'Trials:' Satan subjects his foe to various trials in order to test them, such as instantly healing himself from all damage inflicted, killing those summoned by his foe and compensating them with boosts, or making himself and his foe gain power. *'Megiddo Ark:' A powerful Almighty skill that does massive amounts of damage to a foe. *'Luster Candy:' Satan boosts the powers of himself and his allies by a large amount. *'Samarecarm:' Satan revives an ally with full vitality. Key: Regular Satan | Apocalypse Satan Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: The Lady of Pain (Dungeons and Dragons) The Lady of Pain's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Gods Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Characters Category:Murderers Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Probability Users Category:Concept Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings